multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Vile Gray
Vile Gray , also known as "Dark★Rock Shooter" (ダーク★ロックシューター, Dāku Rokku Shūtā), is both a fictional character and main antagonists of the ''Black Rock Shooter'' series. She is the more psychotic and violent "ultimate living weapon" before Stella, and was designed to combat the alien forces and genetic renegades that is fighting a war against the Earth. Originally, Vile was created by the scientists of the UEF-PSS to be the original "Black★Rock Shooter" (ブラック★ロックシューター, Burakku Rokku Shūtā), the original and first complete "ultimate living weapon" before Stella, and was designed to combat the alien forces that is fighting a war against the Earth. As Vile gained consciousness and emotions of her own, which seem to darken compared to Stella's, the scientists decided to reprogram her mind; something that was initially opposed to but ultimately accepted when faced with the dangers of keeping her active. The heavy trauma of having of rejecting her safety and finding out that the UEF-PSS actually created her for military purposes caused a shocked meltdown in her mind and she decided to take judgement on all and every life for their misdeeds, aliens, clones, animal, and humanity alike. She possesses heavy armor and a blazing purple eye and fights recklessly with disregard to her own health. Her key attack is her right arm that can be launched on a chain with her firearm, allowing her to remotely attack her opponent. She is eventually stopped and defeated by the new Black★Rock Shooter. ".''" :—Dark★Rock Shooter. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mariya Ise (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Purple (formerly Black) * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Purple (formerly Blue) * Age: 16 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 156-161cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Professor Gibson (creator) * White★Rock Shooter (Origin/mother) * Black★Rock Shooter (Successor clone) * Nana Gray (Fellow clone/sister) * Black★Gold Saw (Fellow clone/prototype) * Dead Master (Fellow clone/prototype) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Seven Apostles * Mato Kuroi * Yomi Takanashi * UEF-PSS Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Black★Rock Shooter'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Vile Gray/Dark★Rock Shooter Black Rock Shooter Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters